Episode:The Goddess (Neptune) of Planeptune
The Goddess (Neptune) of Planeptune (プラネテューヌの女神（ネプテューヌ）, Puranetyūnu no Megami (Neputūnu)) is the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. It was first aired in Japan on July 12, 2013. Summary In Planeptune, the CPUs of Gamindustri have signed a friendship treaty, banning the use of military force to take Shares. A month has passed since then. Much to Histoire's dismay, Neptune dilly-dallies rather than doing her duties as a CPU, as the peace has made her complacent. IF and Compa were on their way to see Neptune when they bump into someone who then gives them a flyer. Meanwhile, Histoire points out to Neptune and Nepgear that Planeptune's Shares are slowly declining, shown through the power of the Sharicite. Nepgear points out the reason might be because Neptune hasn't done anything to make the people like her lately. IF and Compa later arrives, and they both agree that Neptune needs to work harder. Much to her chagrin, Compa reveals the flyer's contents, which is a form of protest against the CPUs, resulting in Histoire into lecturing her. Wanting to escape from Histoire's lecture, Neptune decides to "get some schooling of goddess arts" from Noire. Neptune and Nepgear travels on their way to Lastation. Noire initially declines to help, causing Neptune to tease her. Then Uni appears to hand the finished documents to Noire. She asks if her work performance was better than last time, but Noire believes she only worked up to average. Nepgear goes to find Uni, and they end up conversing about how Noire is treating Uni as a sister and which of the CPU Candidates will be able to transform first. Nepgear receives a text message from Rom, stating that she knows that Nepgear is in Lastation. In Lowee, Rom & Ram complain to an occupied Blanc about why they can't visit other nations, infuriating Blanc. Blanc resumes her webcam chat with Vert after the twins left from her outburst of irritation. Back in Lastation, Noire decides to help Neptune on learning the duties of a CPU. Seeing Neptune as a disturbance to her work, Noire takes IF's suggestion of teaching Neptune about being a goddess out on a mission. Neptune accepts the mission, a monster extermination job near Planeptune, that Noire picks for her. With Noire giving some advice on the way, the group travels to the quest's location. Noire hands the task of defeating the overrunning Dogoos in Nasuune Highlands to Neptune. Despite the overwhelming amount of Dogoos present, Neptune succeeds in defeating them all with Nepgear, Compa, and IF's help. Noire decides to take care of the rest of the monsters and went to Toruune Cave. In her HDD form, Noire defeats the monsters with ease. She hits a dead end and came across an Ancient Dragon. After taking a hit from another monster, she is reverted back to human form. Noire is overwhelmed until Neptune arrives and helps her. Neptune then transforms to HDD form and defeated the Ancient Dragon. As they exit the cave, a glowing, red object is shown inside the cave. Neptune and Noire finished the mission, earning the praise of the local people. Nearby Arfoire and Warechu is seen and were about to search for something in Toruune Cave. In Planeptune, the Sharicite's power have increased due to gained Shares, but it is unknown whether it was due to Neptune completing her assigned mission or pictures of Nepgear that she accidentally sent and leaked on the Internet. Key events *The CPUs have declared a friendship treaty that they will stop taking Shares from each other with military force. *Rei Ryghts was handing out flyers containing a protest against the CPUs. *Planeptune's Shares were decreasing due to Neptune's indolence. *Neptune, Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Noire defeated the monsters within the vicinity of Nasuume Highlands and Toruune Cave. Extra scene Compa and IF receives a flyer with red and black scribbles rather than protests against CPUs, making them wonder what message it conveys. Setting The signing of the friendship treaty took place in Planeptune. Later, Neptune asks for advice from Noire about the duties of a CPU in Lastation. A glimpse of Lowee and Leanbox are shown when Blanc and Vert were talking in the webcam. Neptune later accepts the mission of defeating the monsters in Nasuume Highlands and Toruune Cave. Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. An asterisk (*) near the name means the character have debuted in this episode. *Neptune* *Noire* *Uni* *Blanc* *Rom* *Ram* *Vert* *IF* *Histoire* *Nepgear* *Compa* *Rei Ryghts* *Arfoire* *Warechu* These characters are shown but only made a cameo appearance: *MAGES. *Kei Jinguji *Mina Nishizawa Trivia *During Nepgear and Uni's conversation, it was revealed Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram cannot transform to HDD form yet. *The ringtone of Nepgear's N-Gear was a piece of La Dele Dele, an OST from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. *At the end, Compa and IF are given a poster with red and black marks. This is a reference to Rei's bad drawing skills, which is shown during chapter 10 in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. *The opening from the first game, Ryuusei no Bifrost, is used as the background music when the group fight against the Dogoos. *When Neptune is playing a game, she yells "Sonic jump", implying that the game she is playing is a Sonic the Hedgehog game. Gallery Video Screenshots Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episodes